Titans X
by GreedforLustforLoveforRaven
Summary: How has the Titans changed in 10yrs? Who are they now? How have thier powers grown? Questions needing answers, you'll only find them by reading. Rated for future chapters, maybe some lemon but mainly for gore and language
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic, please I beg you to R&R

I own nothing of the Teen Titans, though I wish for nothing else, well maybe to be the richest person but then I could buy the license buuut..

Raven: WILL YOU JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

OK just don't hurt me!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Then

"Get ready Slade he's coming", said the young titan as he gazed at the 100ft tall demon approaching them. Every step was like a clap of thunder growing louder and closer.

"Robin", said the once villain of this story, "Please don't tell me your scared"

"No, he's just a giant demon, nothing we haven't handled before", in truth though, even if he didn't want to admit it he was terrified, not of being killed but not being able to save his friends and the universe (Friends before the universe) if it meant that it would, he'd die willingly.

Just as the demon reached the half way mark between him and our heroes Robin shouted their signature battle cry, "TITANS GO!"

Being just resurrected and controlled, Slade still regained some of his demon powers, he launched himself and Robin strait at the big brute's face while Star and Cyborg were giving their all trying to bring him to his knees. A continuous blast of star bolts and the sonic wave cannon hit the demon in both legs but didn't even seem to sing his leg hair.

"You think you can stop me? Trigon the Terrible!" resounded the demons voice; it was like boulders smashing into one another a voice which could be heard deep into space.

Just as the villain and hero were about to strike, Trigon's eyes glowed menacingly and out shot a beam of pure, concentrated energy that engulfed both individuals.

Starfire saw two objects get thrown from the blast knowing one of them was Robin she couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her trembling lips.

"ROBIN!"

To busy worrying about her secret love (secret, hehe, Right!) she didn't see the beam heading strait for her and her bionic ally.

When hit they both let out agonizing screams and were sent back to join their friends, Robin was lying, unmoving on his stomach while Slade was unconscious on his back. Cy was thrown into a car and came to a rest on its hood and the young alien princess was slumped against an uplifted section of asphalt.

"No. no", came a small voice, this young girl had witnessed every thing with her guardian, how her father was destroying her friends and her home, she knew

there was nothing in this or any dimension that could stop him. No where to hide, no where to run, only escape would be dea...

She was broken out of her dark thoughts by the sound of her guardian's voice, "Stay here, I'm going to try and help"

"No you mustn't", she pleaded rooted to the spot by her friends foolish actions

"I must, I will", he said walking a way, only two steps when he found his right arm in the strong grasp of the girls hands.

"No don't, you'll lose, you'll die"

He turned to the small child begging him to flee, he kneeled, placed his hands on her shoulders, and smiled at her with kind, and knowing eyes.

"I might lose, I might die, but you wouldn't, you have the power to stop this"

"No. no I don't" she said blushing because of the closeness of his face, the face she had always secretly loved.

"Yes you do, I know, I've seen them, you just have to believe in your self", he removed his hands, stood, turned and charged the towering giant.

"NO, BEAST BOY!!!!"

Too late he was already flying at full speed, _No stopping now,_ he thought. He circled over the giant as an eagle then flew as high as the bird's body could stand and another 20ft; he quickly morphed into his T-Rex form and dropped like a rock.

The drop was as twice long as Trigon was tall, Beast Boy landed hard and solidly one the demons shoulders throwing him to the ground, with a cry of hatred BB tore into this demon. He knew he couldn't kill him, but if he was going to die, he was going to live long enough to cause harm to this monster among monsters.

She watched in silent terror as Beast Boy now a T-Rex drop on her father and start assaulting him. _What was he thinking_, she thought, _why is he doing this_?

"_You know why"_

"_Who said that?"_

"_Me, Bravery, what are you doing you coward, are you going to stand there and let your friends die?"_

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_FIGHT, fight with all of our power"_

"_I don't have any power, father took it all"_

"_He took his demon power; you have a power of your own, of our mother"_

_Mother_, Raven thought.

She was snatched back to the battle when she heard Beast Boy's cry of pain, he had been thrown by her now hornless and bleeding father, thrown right into a jagged shard of rock.

He fell to the ground with a sickening finality, unmoving in the rapidly growing pool of blood.

With pure rage engulfing her, the young Raven found a power thrice that of her fathers, with it she grew to the young adult known as Raven of the Teen Titans. Now draped in a pure white cloak she stood before her demon parent.

"What do think you're doing child, you've seen the futility of your friends attack, and you think you can beat your father on your own?"

"You're not my father!" yelled the portal, "Fathers are caring" she said blasting Trigon in the chest with a white beam, "Fathers are loving" again she blasted him.

Knocked back by his daughter's attacks he still didn't fall, but to her surprise she found three hands resting on her shoulders, then a fourth hand over hers. She looked to see a still bleeding Beast Boy lifting his and her entwined hands toward the demon.

He looked her in the face and smiled, he was in such agony but still he couldn't help but smile when he saw her face. She smiled back, _She smiled back_, he thought in amazement, her smile was more beautiful than he ever dreamed. Undistracted he turned towards the now kneeling Trigon and yelled, "SHE IS NEVER ALONE!" he pronounced, "SHE WILL ALWAYS HAVE US AT HER SIDE!"

She stood there listening to her friend's words, knowing he spoke only truth, the demons rapid footsteps could be heard growing closer. She watched as he bore down on them, Beast Boys hand tightened around hers causing her to look at him, he was already staring at her.

When she looked his way he said to her, "Let's finish this, and afterward I'll make you some of my famous tofu waffles"

"Beast Boy" said the voice of the young half robot, "First of all, you won't get near my kitchen with that tofu crap, second, you won't be cooking for awhile, that last attack has completely sliced open your stomach, I don't understand how your standing"

"How could I let Raven face this monster alone, if she's in trouble, I don't care if I'm dead, I'll find a way to be by her side"

Raven looked to him, she knew he meant it, not just because she could sense when some one is lying or not but because the look in his eye's. She did the one thing she had been suppressing for over a year now, she kissed him.

Suddenly he found her lips on his; pulled from his talk with Cyborg he turned to see a blushing Raven looking back.

"!!!!!!!!!" yelled the demon as he took his final steps towards the heroes.

"With this _father_" said Raven mockingly "You die"

Using her power and the power of her friends she sent one last bolt of energy which completely pierced the demon in the heart, he stopped dead in his tracks and slowly began to dissolve. He turned into a mist of red and raced towards Raven and entered her body, once again her cloak and leotard turned dark blue.

A wave of color began around Raven and spread over Jump city and onward, returning the red sky, lava ocean, destroyed buildings and frozen citizens back to the state of before Trigon arrived.

Once again Jump city was peaceful, and again Slade was nowhere to be seen, he would return, Robin knew it, but right now, he was licking his wounds.

Beast Boy fell to the ground, hearing only faintly his lover's voice calling him, the dark enveloped him and numbness took him.


	2. Authors Note

Sorry it's taking so long, this is a very long chapter, I promise to have it up as soon as I can, like I said this is a long chapter, just a little more time please!


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing of the Teen Titans, but…

SLAM!

Owww!!!! Ps. Check out for pictures of the new Titan suits mentioned; look for the screen name BlueWolfsbane under the pic

SSSLLLAAAMMM!!!!

OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: In between

Beast Boy and Raven

Beast Boy awoke, still groggy he started to stretch but found his right side to be held down by a light weight. Confused he looked down to see a slumbering Raven, he smiled, how could he forget? He had fallen asleep while holding his lover, his life; he carefully untwined himself from her arms trying not to wake her and stood up.

He looked around for his uniform, _Man I need to clean this room,_ he thought as he quietly rummaged through his chaos of a dresser. Sure to step in patches of floor showing from the littered floor so he didn't step on anything to noisy.

He found some clean shorts, dressed and stood in front of the mirror on the wall. It was as tall as he was from the floor on up, he look real hard at himself, _Have I changed or what, _he thought prideful.

When he was a teen he was short and lanky, skinny arms and legs, big feet and big hands, messy hair, and a one toothed grin. Now he was as tall as Cyborg and about as strong, about a year after they killed Trigon he hit a massive growth spurt.

His chest filled with muscle, his stomach became more toned and his arms and legs started resembling trunks rather than twigs, he now wears shorts and his belt, he just can't stand the thought of covering his body. A mane of hair grew from middle of his head like a Mohawk and ran all the way down to his lower back, he grew a thin layer hair that covered his entire body, you wouldn't notice unless you touched him. His hands and feet grew talons so he forgone his gloves and shoes, he grew into a habit of swiping at people to get their attention. His grin has obtained another protruding tooth, but not only that; he is now sporting a complete set of K-9's, 2in's each!

After checking him self in the mirror he headed out the door only to be held fast by a pair of pale arms that had wrapped around his torso.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" Raven asked sleepily

"I just didn't want to wake you love" Replied BB, "You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to disturb you" He turned to look at her; she was already dressed and ready to go. _Damn, I fell in love with a goddess, demon or other wise,_ thought Beast Boy appraising her body.

She had grown her hair long, the raven black hair was highlighted with touches of purple, it was Beast Boys idea, he said it would looked hot (which it does!) so she gave in. Her already voluptuous body filled even more, becoming curvaceous, she rid her self of her cloak and her leotard became slightly more reveling. Along with the cloak, she got rid of the sleeves covering her arms she instead wears elbow length bracers and calf high boots and the mid section of her leotard had two pieces cut from either side. Again this was Beast Boys idea, she about threw him out the window, but for once BB thought fast and kissed her before she could recite her mantra.

'Just think about it" he had said, 'you cover up too much and it would allow me to show off my girl' ever so sweetly. How he got her to agree was rather (licks lips) steamy.

They kissed and headed out the door only to be run into by a fleeing brother and sister. Each clung to a leg of BB and Raven, and started whining.

"Daaaad!!!!" yelled the boy

"Mom uncle Cy and aunt Terra are being mean to us again!" proclaimed the girl

Chuckling Beast Boy picked up his son and daughter and started carrying them towards the training room.

"Oh and how are they being mean?" Raven asked amused.

"They keep tag teaming us, it's not fair!" said the little green boy, pouting at his father.

"Yeah and we can't even hit them!" cried the pale little girl crossing her arms and looking away.

They were fraternal twins; the boy was green, taking after his dad, with long, green hair tied back in a pony tail, while the girl was pale taking after her mother, with short, partially spiked purple hair, though they both have BB signature ears and Ravens forehead jewel. The stunning part of the two (other than being the children of BB and Rea) were their eyes, the boy's eyes were a shocking shade of purple while the girl's were a deep, forest green.

The boy, known as Night Terror was wearing a similar suit like that of BB's old one with a few exceptions. Instead of having long sleeves and pant legs it had short sleeves and shorts. He also wore elbow length gloves but they were half finger gloves exposing sharp nails, his feet were covered by simple mid-calf high, Velcro strap shoes.

His sister, also known as Shadow, wore what her mother wore as a teen minus the cloak, if she had her mothers' hair style she be her spitting image.

"Now, now, you know it's a fight, not all fights are fair or even numbered, and you just gotta keep getting up and fighting on", said Beast Boy smiling at their childish antics, "What are you going to do when it's your turn to be the Teen Titans of Jump City?" he asked rounding the last corner to the training room.

"True" interjected Raven, "But they still have yet gained full control of their powers"

"Yeah dad" said Shadow

BB was about to say something when Cyborg appeared, "Hay green bean" he called walking up to them.

"I told you don't call me that!" yelled both father and son simultaneously and in the same whinny voice.

Cy and Raven started laughing and was soon joined by Terra who walked out of training room to stand by the mechanical man.

"What happened?" asked Terra, "You just up and ran off, we were just warming up"

"You were being mean, you kept throwing rocks at us before we were ready", said the young boy.

"Now Night Terror, you know you won't have many openings in a fight, you either wait for a distraction or be the distraction" said Beast Boy trying to calm Night Terror's anger.

"Yeah but daaad..." began Shadow

"No buts" said Beast Boy, suddenly his stomach growled, well more than growled it howled, "Man, I'm hungry, did you two even leave me any thing to eat?" he said bouncing the small girl and boy on his shoulders.

They quickly forgot their unhappiness and started giggling as their father bounced them on his way to the kitchen. Following behind the laughing trio was the other three titans smiling at the sound of the children's happiness. Beside BB walked Terra, the once X-teen titan, with her memories restored.

Beast Boy looked over to Terra; he was remembering how they had gotten her memory back.

Raven noticed Beast Boy staring at Terra and felt where his mind was, _at least it ain't sexual _she thought, _But yeah that was a horrific time trying to get that damn book._

It was over 7 yrs ago, a year before Night Terror and Shadow were born, that Raven stumble across an old text.

"Beast Boy!" called Raven as she ran into the living room.

She found the titan fighting and losing a battle to Cyborg on the new installment of the Gears of War games.

"Yeah love, what is it…awww man that was a cheap shot I wasn't even looking!" Yelled the distressed boy.

"All's fair in love and war BB" replied the smiling tin man.

"Damn you and your philosophy" said an angered BB

"Hay I didn't know you knew such a big word!" egging on BBs rage.

"Hay Cyborg, fuc…"

"Beast Boy I need to talk to you its very important!" Raven said as she took hold of BBs arm and dragged him through the doors.

"Oi, save my game!" called Beast Boy over to Cy who just nodded.

Raven dragged Beast Boy through the hallways back to her room where she quickly shut and locked it.

She threw Beast Boy onto her bed and brought a thick black leather bound book to him.

"What's this?" asked Beast Boy leafing through the ancient book, even as her boyfriend he was never aloud in her room except when she called him, which was only when he was in trouble.

"In this book I found a text that tells about a book of strong magic, it talks of spells of death, life, power, and recovery" Raven said getting more exited with each word.

"And this has to do with me because…" asked the clueless Beast Boy.

"The recovery spell could work on memories" Raven nearly shouted, making BB nearly jump, "I think it may return Terra's memories!"

"What!" yelled Beast Boy, "That's awesome…wait a minute" BB said looking at Raven carefully, "You don't even like Terra, why would you help her in any way except on to the next life?"

Raven sat down next to Beast Boy and said, "It's been over 10 years since she betrayed us, I don't hold grudges that long, if I did you and me wouldn't be" looking Beast Boy in the eyes.

Smiling he knew she was right, he pissed her off on more than a few hundred occasions, "Ok, I believe you, since you went out with me even after all the times I earned your rage, then I think you can forget a grudge" he said, he leaned in and lightly peck her on the lips.

As Beast Boy was leaning away Raven grabbed him by the chin and brought his lips back to hers but she deepened the kiss. Her tongue finding its way into BB's mouth and began fighting his own.

He didn't resist but was taken by surprise at her sudden actions; usually he had to persuade her to let him kiss her like this.

Beast Boy and Ravens kissing grew more heated and passionate with each passing second, the broke once for air but just as fast continued kissing.

Before they knew it Beast Boy was on top of Raven supporting his weight on his elbows while Raven was running her hands up and down his back. Beast Boy then flipped Raven to where she was on top and he was under her, he quickly undid her cloak and threw it to the floor then continued to kiss Raven. Raven ran her hands up and down Beast Boys chest, while he ran his hands up and down her back until he found the zipper to her leotard and started to pull it down.

He got the zipper half way down when Ravens bed side lamp exploded and sent shards of ceramic all over the floor and into BBs arm.

"Ow, shit!" cried Beast Boy, his out burst caused Raven to jump off him and start panicking.

"OH Beast Boy I'm so sorry!" yelled a panicking Raven, "I should have known better than to let my self go like that, I shouldn't...damn myself…if I had been jus.."

Her rant was cut short when Beast Boy put a finger to her lips, "Do Not apologies, if we are ever to be able to make love we need to get as much practice as possible" BB said looking her in the eyes, "If that means a few broken lamps or a little blood then that's what it will take"

Raven was blushing at the thought of having sex with BB, "Besides I hear pain only adds to the pleasure" said Beast Boy waggling his eye brows at her.

She started giggling, _a very unRaven like action,_ thought BB as he sat up. Her giggling stopped when he started pulling out shards of ceramic from his arm.

_How could I have forgotten to control myself?_ thought raven, "Here let me heal you" she said reaching towards his arm with glowing hands.

He winced slightly when he lifted his arm; this just made her feel even more rotten. Beast Boy sensed this and smiled, she smiled back but only slightly, _well it's the best she can do right now,_ he thought.

"_See"_ said an inner voice; _"He's not mad, he even said he'd enjoy a little pain" _came the giggling voice again

'Lust' said Raven, 'that's beside the point, I hurt him, you aren't supposed to hurt the ones you love'

"_No I agree with Lust"_ said Love, _"He defenatly isn't mad and it's true about pain and pleasure"_ she said laughing and Lust soon joined to.

'Oh how would you know?' Lust was about to answer when Rave said, "You know, I don't want to know"

Lust just shrugged her shoulders and started another round of giggling with Love.

_I wonder what she and her emotions are arguing about now,_ thought a smirking BB, _she gets that really cute scowl on her face, especially when they're giving her a hard time_.

"And what the hell are you looking at?" snapped Raven.

Beast Boy just held up his hands and shook his head, he may not be a fast learner but he does occasionally pick up hints on what to do when he's in a bind.

"So where is this book and how do we get it?" said Beast Boy changing to a subject that's less likely to cause him harm.

Raven sighed trying to regain her composure, "Well that's where the text gets iffy, it says that the book is located in Azarath, my home world, but it only hints at a monastery located on top of a very sacred, unnamed mountain" she leafed through to a paragraph near the end of the book, "And so you shall find the path to the book of knowledge, if you brave the death filled valleys, until you look upon the greatest of mountains, not one with the earth but held aloft by the hands of our Goddess"

Beast Boy looked at the text but couldn't make anything remotely similar to what Raven said, _but hay, I get to see Ravens home,_ he thought in joy.

"So when do we leave?" asked BB looking from his newly restored arm to Raven, "I'm ready when you are"

Raven was thoughtful for a minute before responding, "Well we'll have to tell the others but I kinda wanted to surprise them" she said looking to Beast Boy.

"Well we'll just tell them that you need to go to Azarath for a family thing and you would like me to meet your mother" was Beast Boys reply.

_When did BB start being smart, _thought Raven, "Yeah that might work"

Beast Boy just smiled like it was an everyday thing, "So I ask again when do you think we can leave?"

"As soon as we pack and tell the others we'll be leaving" said Raven moving to her closet pulling out a hiking backpack, "You should only pack the essentials, some warm cloths for it can get rather cold, some extra cloths, and what ever other necessity you can muster up" she said while pulling out cloths and packing.

"Cool" BB said getting up, he walked up behind Raven and zipped up her leotard and even facing away from him, he could see the blush that filled her face.

He smiled as he headed towards the door, "Be back in a sec" he said as the doors slid closed.

At the time Raven was feeling very excited, both about going back to her home world and at BB accompanying her, as for Beast Boy he was jumpy with anticipation at the thought of seeing, once again, his old love back and fighting and seeing Ravens home world.

That it's self motivated him to pack rather fast, like his love said, packing only the most necessary of things, this included his camera, hand held game, portable DVD player and couple of his favorite comedies._ Who knows how long it will take, _thought BB, _I'll need something to pass the time traveling._

They met back in the hall were Raven opened a portal she placed both their packs in, she then smiled at BB and started towards the main room. Feeling exited they could barely keep themselves from bouncing off the walls. When they reached the main room thankfully enough all the others were already there doing their own odd thing.

Robin had been checking the scanners for any unusual activity in the city, Cyborg was making himself a 12ft long meat lover's sub, and Starfire was eating…something.

"Oi!" pronounced Beast Boy getting everyone's attention

Raven then said, "I have to go to Azarath for a family occasion and I would like to take Beast Boy to meet my mother" she stopped to look at their faces, they were slightly shocked but not suspicious, _why should they be,_ thought Raven, "It may be a few days before we can return though"

Robin was the first to speak up, "Fine, there hasn't been much activity lately so it should be ok"

"I wish to also meet your mother!" Exclaimed Starfire flying over to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Sorry Star but I can only transport two people across worlds at one time" seeing Starfires face drop she couldn't help but feel bad lying to her, "Maybe next time though"

Starfire brightened at this and flew back to her…something, happy and content, Cyborg had said nothing so far just continued messing with his sandwich until finally he spoke.

"This isn't just some decoy to get more time to spend more time alone with each other is it?" inquired Cyborg taking a big bite of sandwich.

It was half true; they would be alone together for a few days, which was another thing they were looking forward to on their trip.

"Not really" replied BB, "If we wanted more alone time Raven world just send you to limbo for a bit" playfully nudging Raven, "Ain't that right?"

"Well limbo is a little harsh, maybe the higher astral planes, out of harms way" said raven playing along.

The other titans started laughing until they noticed BB and Rea were not, "You wouldn't", said Cyborg chuckling nervously, "Would you?" he finished swallowing a mouth full of sandwich loudly.

The others were waiting for a reaction from the couple when BB and Rea started laughing, they relaxed a bit before Raven said, "Of course not, the higher planes are only for your astral bodies, it'd be too hard on your physical, I would send you to a solid dimension"

They just stared, mouths agape, while BB and Raven left arm in arm laughing uncontrollably. If they were joking or not was hard to tell, but it was enough that the other titans were out of the tower as much as possible when BB and Rea were around.

"OK" said Raven as she and BB came around the last corner to her bedroom door, "I need to set up the circle and prepare the ingredients for the transportation spell"

"Right" said BB nodding his head, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"No, I must do this, it must be done by an experienced spell caster, one mistake in the lines of the circle or the ingredients not being mixed in the proper order and for the right amount of time could send us to one of the 7 circles of hell"

"Ok, I'll just sit on your bed", _Jesus, that is some consequence for such a small mistake, remind me to never become a spell caster,_ thought Beast Boy.

He watched as Raven carefully pulled out a satchel of fine white powder which she poured into a ceremonial bowl, she then pulled out a dagger from a portal she opened above her hand and using her powers to levitate it just above her hand, _I wonder why she's so careful not to touch it,_ thought BB. Before he could stop her she used her powers to draw the knife over her palm splitting the soft skin and let the blood run into the powder.

"Raven!" shouted BB running over to her, "Why the fucking hell did you do that?"

"It needs the blood of those who will be participating so it doesn't accidentally transport the wrong people" said Raven calmly, "It's a molecular precaution, saying this you also need to give your blood to the powder"

She handed Beast Boy the dagger, watching him carefully, as soon as his flesh touched the hilt he felt a sinister presence within the blade. It was like the dagger itself had a conscious and wanted badly to carve his flesh.

He unwillingly held his hand over the powder and drew the knife unnecessarily deep; it was as if the blade took hold of his actions for its own desires of blood letting. As soon as enough of his blood had drained into the powder Raven quickly took the knife and healed his hand.

As soon as the knife was out of his hand BB shook his head, it was like a fog had just been lifted, _I do not even want to guess at what is trapped in the blade,_ thought Beast Boy wearily.

Raven watched as Beast Boy rubbed his hand and shook his head while he walked back to her bed,_ I was sure he'd ask what was up with that dagger, I guess he thinks it is better not to know, I agree with him, _Raven thought to her self as she replaced the dagger in its shadow realm.

Raven muttered a few words in a long forgotten language but they were lost in a slight gust of wind seemingly coming from the shadows. The stained powder was lifted with the wind and lazily circled above Raven; she silently beckoned Beast Boy over to her, holding her arms out as if ready for his embrace.

As soon as he stood the shadows came alive, they started dancing to fait music that sounded as if it was muffled by a thick wall. The shadows danced and swayed, they began to push BB from behind and pulled him towards the waiting arms of Raven.

Beast Boy was taken by surprise by the solidity of the shadows as they moved, he could feel the air move with them, but when they started to physically move him he had had enough. He tried to fight the pushing and pulling but it was like pushing against a brick wall, no give. As he was dragged towards Raven his ears picked up a beat that seemed to move the shadows and whisper of death or life.

He was given a last, violent push and tug, right into Ravens arms, she wrapped her arms around him and locked her wrists together be hind him. As soon as this was done the shadows rushed the two, BB started to panic but the shadows never reached them. They stopped in a rather tight circle surrounding them; they then quickly glided over the floor leaving slightly glowing trails that, just as quickly disappeared as they appeared.

Before they completely disappeared the unstained powder was lain atop the glowing trails, when finished the unstained powder formed a circle within a circle with symbols resembling those that had cover Ravens body during her time as the portal for her father. With in the last circle the blood stained powder made a pentagram, perfectly encircling BB, who was whipping his head around madly, and Rea who still held BB with a vice like grip. The shadows awaited out side the circle as if they were onlookers of a public play, waiting to see what happens next.

Suddenly it all stopped the wind, the music, it all stopped and the shadows melted onto the floor, into one big puddle. BB was looking from the puddle of shadows to the side of Ravens head, "Hay Rea, what happen…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence when the outer circles suddenly flashed white and disappeared, then the pentagram flashed red and also disappeared and Raven started chanting in Azarathian.

All hell broke lose with in a fraction of a nanosecond, The shadows started to rise, twisting together as if the circles and pentagram had been holding them at bay and the wind picked back up ten fold whipping Raven and Beast Boys hair around in all directions. Above all else the music could be heard even closer than before; the shadows had continued to twist together, forming a giant tornado like black mass that seemed to scream with the rising beat.

The shadows started to close over the spell weaver and the shape shifter, just as the top of the black swirling mass of shadows closed, the spell weaver pronounced the last of her chant, _"AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!"_

The room was engulfed in a piercing white light but still the shadows remained, the light vanished, showing nothing out of the ordinary in the now still room. A bed, hand mirror, chair, and dresser, the only thing out of the ordinary was the dying screams of the young spell weaver and her shape shifting lover.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter; please post your comments and PM me, I'm always open for suggestions, something missing, is some of my facts about the original titans and story wrong, please tell me, criticism is always welcome, good or bad, it motivates me to do my best to please my readers!


	4. Authors Note 2

Please forgive me! I have been busy with school, and a lot of other things but I promise I will have another chapter in a day or two please forgive me!

Also look for my new Sonic fanfic, its coming out real soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Teen Titans (looks around nervously then whispers) though it'd be cool if I did!

(Ducks) SWOOSH!

Heehee (SLAM!) OWWWW!

Night Terror: He'll never learn (shaking his head)

Chapter 3: In between; BB and Rea; Azarath

Then

Welcome to my home

Blisteringly cold, blindingly dark, deafly silent, and darkly foreboding, these things are all Beast Boy could tell of the black portal he and Raven were traveling through. He had warped with Raven many a times but this was different, they weren't just simply traveling a distance they were traveling through dimensions to the Tower of Azarath which lies between our dimension and the underworld.

_How much longer,_ wondered BB, _I don't think I can take much more,_ he thought darkly, matching the feeling he was having inside the portal. It was like a long tunnel underground, completely cut off from the world above, never ending darkness, feeling as if you're in mortal danger. Every once in awhile a single dim orb of light could be seen floating amongst the darkness, he asked Raven about them. "They are lost souls, either they had unknowingly entered this tunnel and couldn't escape or it's punishment, to wonder in darkness for eternity"

After what felt like hours, from deep in the impenetrable darkness came a deep voiced chuckling, laced in malice and hatred could be faintly heard by the young changeling, nobody was there, but they most certainly were not the only ones in the tunnel.

When she could hear the chuckling she knew it was time to disembark or fear the possibility of facing Lucifer, she made a sharp sweeping motion with her arm which left a trail of light that was almost unbearable after such a length in darkness. It ripped open the darkness, leaving what looked like a hideous wound bleeding light, quickly the two mortals were sucked into the rift and spat out upon a grassy plain, several miles away a city could be seen, a sanctuary for the two interdimensional travelers, standing out against the setting sun, which of only a small portion could be seen above the horizon. The sky was a flurry of colors, yellows, reds, oranges, purples, all different shades and hues, the first stars were just showing.

The landing was less than graceful, BB was thrown onto his back with a giant 'OOMPF!' and just as his body came to rest Rea landed hard, in a sitting potion on his stomach.

"OH! Beast Boy are you ok?" she asked leaning forward looking into his face.

"Can't…..breath" rasped Beast Boy struggling to gain a breath of air.

"Oh sorry!" Rea said standing up and moving to his side, as soon as she off him he rolled into a half sitting position leaning his weight on his left arm.

"Thank you" he said coughing, "that was a rough landing no?" looking around he took he finally noticed where he was.

They were sitting in a meadow of sorts, a sea of waist high grass swayed gently in the light breeze rolling across the land. The soft rustling the grass made was soothing, it sounded so peaceful, so harmonized. He looked to Raven who smiled and said, "Welcome to Azarath"

As soon as the words left her mouth a great explosion and a wailing siren broke the tranquility of the world. The two looked horror struck towards the Azarathian city as a large pillar of black and red smoke rose from somewhere in the center of the now surging city, blending almost perfectly in with the dusk sky.

There was no thinking just action, Raven engulfed them in a orb or black energy as soon as it fully closed it opened and BB found himself standing in the middle of a fight between what seemed to be remnants of Trigons army and Azarathians in white, red, and blue cloaks. Their sudden appearance distracted one Azarath and he was blasted by a large flaming chunk of granite.

"Who are you?" yelled a Red cloaked Azarath as he battled two demons

Beast Boy didn't answer just jumped onto one of the demons that was attacking the man, ignoring the burning he tore it to shreds not even bothering to transform, "Introductions later, fight now" was all he said before snuffing out the flame of another demon.

A demon attacked BB from behind, it tore into his back, easily slicing through the exposed muscle and tissue, a pain filled bellow of shock and rage left the Titans mouth.

Before BB could shake the demon it was swallowed by shadows and crushed, Raven, already angry at the pitiful demons for invading her home, now was in a rage. _HOW DARE THEY HARM MY BEAST BOY,_ Rage yelled, she did not try to fight for control, she let herself merge with the emotion gaining more power thus.

BB felt the change in air, he felt it once before, he turned and watched in a strange horror yet admiring way as Ravens blue cloak slowly turned red, the last time he saw the red cloak was when they fought Trigon within Ravens mind. This was bad but she seemed to be in somewhat control so he focused on the fight, which was turning to the Azarathians favor.

As Rage took control, Raven saw BB staring at her; he seemed worried at first but soon continued fighting. Her drive to kill grew so strong that the other Azarathians froze and looked to her in horror.

Her kill drive matched that of her fathers, which was a feat among its self, they recognized the portal then, she was hear, in Azarath, _but why?_ _The prophecy has come and gone, so she is no longer her father's way into this world, but she still retained his rage and immense knowledge in the dark arts, knowledge banned from all temples,_ _she is still a threat. She could easily destroy us, has she come to finish what her father started?_ Just then a large flame shot past the Red cloaked Azarath, _questions for later I guess,_ he readied his energy, it surrounded him, causing slight sparks in the air, before he could strike though the portal exploded.

Raven tried to release the energy Rage had been gathering, the air crackled with energy but she was stopped, _Not yet,_ Rage said, 'why not?' question raven.

_If we release it now it will destroy all, couple more seconds and it'll only kill those bastard demons,_ 'why are you helping any way?' Raven asked, _Beast Boy is ours, and anything that tries to harm him will be killed,_ was the answer, _NOW!_ Screamed Rage which turned into Ravens scream.

All that energy left her swiftly radiating outwards in a wave like motion; the waves could be seen as a ripple of red expanding outwards. The ripple was so strong that it distorted the colors of the world with in the circle, everything turned red, and red turned black. A

As the red ripple hit the demons they were not just evaporated, they were sucked into the ripple, Beast Boy was scared out of his mind, _such power, so much power;_ he thought in amazement, never had he thought she contained so much power, _it must be the influence of her father,_ he thought.

One by one the demons were absorbed and the city was rid of the demon infestation. The red wave of energy slowly drew back towards Raven, as slowly as the wave receded so did the red tint of her clothing.

"_Don't expect my help again for some time, I can only use the demons power once every few weeks, if I did…"_

To exhausted Raven just mentally nodded and slowly descended towards the waiting arms of Beast Boy.

"That's my Raven, hehe you scared the shit outta all of us down here, ya know that?" he said wearing his toothy grin.

As tired as she was she couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry BB, they shouldn't have pissed me off"

Still grinning he nodded once, "Damn strait"

The other Azarathians watched the exchange carefully, worriedly, the single red cloaked Azarathian approached.

"Well well, dear Raven, how….nice, we exhailed you years ago and you arrive just in time…isn't that…fortunate" stated the still hooded figure.

"My time as the portal is done, as is my dealings with our race, I'm here for just some information"

Raising a shadowed eyebrow the man replied "Are we now, well then please get it and go"

At the cold words BB growled and started to approach the stranger when Ravens hand lightly touched his chess holding him in place.

"I will at that Luthar" said an indifferent Raven, "Now then where is mother? I need to speak to her"

Scoffing Luthar replied, "She does not want to see her bane"

"And who are you to decide what I want or don't want?" Came a soft but strong reply from the back of the circle of onlookers.

A large path way was opened as a young lady with raven black hair, garbed in a very luxurious silk cloak and leotard that were expertly stained a deep maroon. She looked old, she couldn't have been more than 30 but she looked worn and beaten.

Stumbling over his words in shock and fear Luthar said "I am no one my queen, no one but a humble servant" Bowing low he retreated quickly from view.

Raven, ignoring her mothers dramatic entry turned towards BB, "Beast Boy, let me heal your back, those are nasty gashes"

Knowing better than to argue he obediently turned and allowed the empathic girl to see to his wounds, his skin itched like crazy while it healed under her hand.

"Daughter, let someone else tend to your friend" Said Her mother.

Raven gave her a impassionate look when she replied, "No, I would not have anyone but me heal BeastBoy"

"As you wish" was Ravens mothers only reply

Now

Harsh Awakenings

"Dad!" Night Terror screamed as BeastBoy hung him by the ankles as he walked into the kitchen.

Laughing BeastBoy tossed the small child in the air and watched as he did a perfect mid-air role and landed on his feet, "So what was it ya wanted for breakfast kiddos?"

"Everything!" yelled Night Terror and Shadow giggling.

"One everything with a side of everything coming up!" BeastBoy yelled enthusiastically as he and Cy raided the kitchen and started throwing things together.

Raven and Star sat down and had a cup of tea as they watched the boys rushing around, Terra sat by herself on the back of the couch, she still didn't feel like she belonged.

When her memory was restored it nearly tore her apart, with the memory came her powers, she had to start from scratch and learn to control them again. This time, there were no short cuts.

Robin, now know as Night Wing, walked in and headed strait for Star. He took her hand and the wedding band glinted softly in the late morning light. "Star light, Star bright, where were you this lonely night?" Night Wing said softly.

Star giggled happily, she loved it when he said things like that, "I had heard from Raven that the place called the mall had a jelly like food that was close in taste and resemblance as a rare treat on my home planet" She laughed and leaned into his chest, "I spent the entire night on the roof tops of the mall eating it, it was so good!"

Laughing Night Wing kissed her on the top of her head, "Still I missed you"

"Night Wing" BeastBoy said to Cyborg, "What a pretty boy with his black jumpsuit and long hair, makes me ill"

"At least we didn't have to sound proof our rooms last night" added Cyborg to BB who laughed so hard he almost knocked the bacon onto the floor.

Raven smiled a small smile having heard the comment, "He has a point, you need to learn the value of….restraint…..it has results"

Both Star and Night Wing turned burgundy at the statement, Night Terror just looked confused, Shadow though blushed slightly, thinking she knew what they meant, she was right. They had plopped down next to Terra who started ruffling their hair and basically picking on them like a big sister.

BB had finished the last omelet when the siren went off; Jinx and some flunkies were trying, once again, to break into the bank. Night Wing was about to order the Titans out but BeastBoy stopped him.

"How bout we let the kiddos wrap this one up?" BB said smiling at his kids.

"AWWW DAAAD!" Was Night Terrors answer, "You know I'm best at night!"

"Which is why you need to practice actual battle during daylight hours, we'll be right there incase anything goes wrong" Added Raven softly.

Groaning the two little titans and Raven transported the team to the crime site, right next to Jinx actually. She flinched and shot a wild shot of bad luck towards them, Raven deflected it with little trouble before backing off, all of them but Night Terror and Shadow moved back.

Shadow, not waiting to exchange pleasantries morphed into a medium size saber tooth, the animal had almost no substance to it in the day time, becoming more solid and real with each advance towards dusk or deeper shadow.

Night Terror, not being out done, changed the towering shadows of the surrounding buildings into a small army of shadow creatures. The shadow creatures ranged from wolfs to tigers, eyes glowing a piercing lavender Night Terrors body dispersed into the shadow creatures.

Roaring as one Night Terrors ary and Shadow rushed Jinx and her henchmen, not expecting immediate attack Jinx retreated quickly and watched as her hired hands blasted creature after creature with their high power laser guns. Each creature when blasted would immediately reform, but each time it happened the less substantial they became.

Shadow, kept pulling each bad guy, one by one, into the shadow dimension, which was frigid and soul suckingly black, just a quick trip caused each one to temporarily go insane. Night Terrors victims were lucky to come out nonlethally hurt, He didn't spare a bit of fang or claw, controlling each animal separately he slashed and shredded what he could, between the two of them they cleared out the 50 or so baddies in less than five minutes.

Jinx, having regained her composure now approached the twins, Night Terror reverted back to his bodily form and Shadow became her normal self, they stayed tensed waiting for the impending attack.

"Kids? They send kids to deal with me?" Jinx said laughing bitterly

"We are the children of the Teen Titans" answered Shadow, "We are more than enough for you Grandma Jinx"

Jinx's face contorted with rage, "I AM NOT THAT OLD!" She double stomped the ground causing the immediate area to tremble and shake.

"What ever you say _grandma_" Night Terror said coaxing her on.

Screaming Jinx flew at the siblings, two huge balls of bad luck charging in each hand she swung wide, creating a giant arc horizontally and then vertically, the huge X flew strait and true, colliding solidly with Night Terror but passing harmlessly through Shadow.

The force sent Night Terror through the building behind BeastBoy and it took all his might not to go check on him, _"He has to learn by himself, it's the best way to break them in"_ BB repeated this several times in his head.

Raven was at war with all her emotions, anger, envy, lust, love, sadness, courage, and everyone else raged against Ravens mental barrier, the air around her sparked crackled from the warring emotions. _"No, they will do fine, they are my children, they can handle this low class bit- scum"_ Raven mentally checked herself; she was more riled up than she thought.

Terra and the others flinched and twitched this way or that, acting out how they'd handled the attacks coming from both sides.

Shadow, shaken up by her brothers plight, sank into the ground where she didn't feel the attempts on her life as Jinx's blasts crushed, rusted, and eroded away the earth. With out coming entirely out of the ground she slipped her hands around Jinx's ankles. With a little effort she sank the older villain quickly, before she could drag her into the shadow realm Jinx kicked herself free.

From there it turned from bad to worse, if Jinx hadn't have done that she'd just ended up cold and scared but what happened next, was Night Terrors and Shadows introduction into fighting the good fight.

Sooner or later someone pays, always and forever.

She turned solid with thousands of pounds of asphalt around her, Shadow burst from the ground screaming no but it was too late. Blood, bright and crimson spurted from Jinx's mouth and splashed across Shadows face. The shock of it froze the young girl, Raven arrived just in time to shield the girl from Jinx's final convulsions but she didn't stop her from hearing her gurgled cries.

Night Terror, having picked himself up stood in the shadows and watched stunned as Jinx died, BB stood beside him looking on emotionlessly. The shadows around Night Terror stretched towards his sister, wrapping her shadow in a comforting embrace, through this shadow connection Night Terror shared his sisters horror, easing her mind.

"This is what happens when you two don't pay attention, you lose focus and someone pays" BeastBoy said, he patted his son on the shoulder and steered him towards Night Wing and the others who also looked on passionlessly. He walked numbly towards Cyborg, the mechanical fighter gently picked the boy up and cradled him against his chest. Terra and Star walked towards Raven, who was still holding Shadow.

"C'mon lets get you back and cleaned up" Terra said helping Raven and Shadow up.

"It is sad that this happened, but this is the reality of fighting, when bad and good collide, someone pays, always and forever" Night Wing said, his arms crossed and face severe.

Star Fire was the only one crying, she walked over to the now still Jinx and blasted the road away, she picked up Jinxs broken body, shielding it from sight as best she could. With out a backward glance she flew off, taking the fallen villain to the one place their kind is laid to rest.

Raven picked up Shadow and carried her over to BB who stroked her hair, "Ok guys, We need you to snap out of it for just a moment and help your mother take us home"

Night Terror nodded and dropped lightly from Cyborgs arms, he walked to Raven and held out his arms, she gently placed Shadow in his embrace. Shadow clung to her brother, the shock over she began to sob, he held her close and concentrating split her sorrow from her, a shadow the size and shape of his sister wept silently at their feet.

Shadow, the real Shadow, took a deep breath and the three teleported them back to the T-Tower.

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been busy graduating high school and working, but thankfully I had a day off and wrote this.

This is the darker side of fighting for the grater good, not everyone gets off Scott free, like Night Wing said, Someone pays, always and forever.

R&R, as always I would like feed back on my writing, missing facts about the original titans, timelines crossed? Please contributions and ideas are accepted, notified, considered, and recognized.


End file.
